Easter Egg Mafia
| image = File:EasterEggmafia.jpg | imagewidth = 200px | caption = | host = Nana7 & Auramyna | link = | size = 14 players (Medium) | startdate = 29.08.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) kristmark1 2) EDM 3) curr3nt 4) Tolecnal 5) Slick 6) Akriti 7) Shadow7 8) maurice 9) Framm (LJayden) 10) KlueMaster 11) smoth333 12) Araver (MissKitten) 13) Aaryan 14) Zweefer | first = EDM & Araver | last = 1) kristmark1 3) curr3nt 4) Tolecnal 6) Akriti 10) KlueMaster 11) smoth333 14) Zweefer | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 & Auramyna. It began on August 29th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (September 8th, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP Block > Trap > Redir > Save > Kill > Spy *spies know they were redirected but not to whom. If Easter Egg was target, will be redirected *night post list all actions, but no targets except for kills. Kills show who died, not who was target. *Pastries nk begins with Cream Puff for story purposes only. If killed, moves to Crème Brule and then Choco Eclaire if they both are dead. *Night kill can NOT be blocked by blocking/trapping the carrier or by Nutter Butter redirect. Can only be redirected by target an Easter Egg, or prevented by a Save *In the event of multiple kills of same target, a save will prevent all attempts. If there is no save, a body guard will prevent all attempts. *If no save or body guard protected the player, NP will show player killed and will show all attempts to kill (even if one or more attempts were result of redirect to that victim) *Redir of someone who did not act does not cause them to act *Body guard has to choose a player or a role to protect. It is not an automatic save for any goodie who dies, it is a targetted save, with the option of choosing player or role id to save (and die in the process). Oatmeal Raisin's save comes first though, which keeps body guard alive. *A further clarification for a situation that just occured to me. If Oatmeal Raisin targets Cookie Dough for the save, and Cookie Dough targets the spy to save, and the spy is a nk target, then Cookie Dough will die. Oatmeal Raisin only protects when Oatmeal Raisin's target is the nk target (or nk target that was redirected to Oatmeal Raisins save target). Oatmeal and Cookie Dough are not allowed to co-ordinate like that for double protection. *Standard rules on ties, d1 tie = no lynch, 1 chosen random after that. Role Description Baddies, wincon majority over goodies and indies. 3 Pastries: have btsc, night kill *'Choco Eclair' - block *'Creme Brulee' - spy and is unspyable, appears are random living goodie. *'Cream Puff' - assumes the powers of first dead baddie 9 Goodies, the UN-Vanilla Wafers, wincon kill baddies and indies. *'Cookie Dough' - body guard, each night chooses role or player, will die in their place that night *'Chips Ahoy' - killer *'Oatmeal Raisin' - save *'Nutter Butters' - redirect, can choose who power is redirected to *'Thin Mints' - spy *'Snickerdoodle' - block *'Sugar Cookie' - block *'Ginger Snap' - vote steal, can redirect another person's vote *'Flour' - role copy, will copy role of first goodie who dies Indy, secret wincon. 2 Easter eggs, btsc, and secret ability *'Cadbury': mirror, passive ability, reflects all night actions even nk to random target. If partner is lynched however, mirror weakens enough that nk will no longer bounce off (but other actions will still reflect away). *'Faberge': same ability Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *kristmark1 - Flour *curr3nt - Snickerdoodle *tolecnal - Sugar Cookie *Akriti - Nutter Butters *Framm - Cookie Dough *KlueMaster - Ginger Snap *smoth333 - Oatmeal Raisin *Araver - Chips Ahoy *Zweefer - Thin Mints MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hostesses: Nana7 & Auramyna #kristmark1 - Flour #EDM - Cream Puff - Killed N2 by Chips Ahoy #curr3nt - Snickerdoodle #tolecnal - Sugar Cookie #Slick - Creme Brulee - Lynched D4 #Akriti - Nutter Butters #Shadow7 - Choco Eclair - lynched D3 #maurice - Cadbury - Killed N4 by Creme Brulee #Framm (LJayden) - Cookie Dough - Killed N3 by Creme Brulee #KlueMaster - Ginger Snap #smoth333 - Oatmeal Raisin #Araver (MissKitten) - Chips Ahoy - Killed N2 by Cream Puff #Aaryan - Faberge - lynched D2 #Zweefer - Thin Mints Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7